


Sora in the Middle

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Kairi have been fighting even more than usual, and the subject of most of their fights is Sora. Unknowingly to Sora, the two have decided to settle once and for all who gets to be with Sora. What could their plan be, and who will Sora choose? Sorikai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sora in the Middle

Sora stared exasperatingly at his two best friends. Were they seriously fighting over something as meaningless as this?

“Shut up Kairi! I knew him way before you.”

“Yeah, well, at least I didn’t go and leave him for the darkness!”

“Uh, guys-“ Both heads snapped towards him wearing equally definitive stares causing him to waver slightly. “This isn’t something you should be fighting over. We’re all friends, right?”

“Kumph, yeah whatever,” and with that Kairi sped ahead away from the high school.

“Okay…” Sora glanced at Riku hoping for some insight into their little spat, but received none. Instead Riku merely began walking towards home as well.

Further down the walk, Riku glanced over his shoulder. “Hey, Sor, mind if I come over tonight? Your parents left on their trip this morning, right?”

“Yep, they won’t be back for a few days. We really should get started on our homework, but I don’t mind if you come over.” Riku’s smile looked different than usual.

Riku approached Kairi’s house and banged on the door roughly.

“Chill, I’m coming.” A minute later a ruffled Kairi opened the door. She had replaced her uniform with a more comfortable tank top and shorts. The hair brush in her hand told Riku that he had interrupted her. “Oh, it’s you.” She was about to slam the door in his face, but he pushed his arm out stopping it.

“I figured out how to settle this.”

“And how’s that?” she asked drumming her fingers on her arm.

“We just have to see who Sora picks.” Her expression implied that he was an idiot.

“You mean ask him? That’s what I suggested from the start!”

“No, not just ask him. He would feel too much pressure and would probably just blow us both off. What we gotta do is make sure that we can’t remain just being friends any longer.”

“You aren’t implying what I think you are, are you?” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“You bet I am. We just need to each have sex with him. Then we can ask him which he enjoyed more. He won’t be able to blow us off that way.”

“Hmm, I don’t really like the idea of letting you have sex with him, but I guess I could allow it since he will obviously pick me,” she huffed.

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that.” He turned away, but Kairi stopped him.

“Wait, who gets to do it first?”

“Me of course.”

Kairi stomped her foot glaring. “And why’s that?”

“Cause I already set up the date with him tonight,” he stated arrogantly.

Sora sighed when he entered his home. He was the only occupant leaving the space quiet. The silence was refreshing compared to the endless arguing his best friends had been doing lately. Seriously, what was their problem? They had fought against darkness together hadn’t they, so why couldn’t get along now? What confused him even more was the fact that all their arguing had to do with him somehow. They argued over who got to sit next to him, who hung out with him, and who was his _best_ friend, among other things.

He removed his shoes and headed to the kitchen. Taking a glass, he filled it with fresh water before gulping it down. Sora just didn’t get it. To him they were both equally important. They had both helped him and improved him in their own unique ways. Riku had been his first friend and there for him when he’d been lost in a comatose state. But Kairi had been there through the time when Riku had left. Even though she had been broken or distanced from him, her support had been what allowed him to find the strength to beat Riku. Now, they seemed to want him to pick one over the other, but he just couldn’t do it. Ever since meeting Kairi, it had been the three of them. Why should that change now?

Three glassfuls drunk, he retired to his room where he arranged his books and homework assignment upon the table. Once he started he was glad to find that it wouldn’t take him as long as he had expected. His head swam in the work and time breezed by.

A knock sounded at the front door breaking Sora’s concentration. Glancing at the clock, Sora saw that it was nearly five already. It was probably Riku. Sure enough, his friend, dressed surprisingly sharp, stood leisurely in the doorway. He carried his school bag, though it seemed to be packed light, as if it were there for show more than anything else.

“Do you want something for dinner? I haven’t even checked to see what Mom and Dad left. Time just kind of slipped away from me.” He laughed thoughtfully as Riku settled in his bedroom.

“Okay. Let’s see, looks like we have leftover curry, nikujaga, and chanpuruu,” Sora said scouringthe kitchen.

“Anything is fine,” the elder boy replied.

Sora began spooning chanpuruu into a set of bowls. Just as he started the microwave to heat the first bowl arms suddenly wrapped around him.

“Forget about the food,” Riku whispered tightening his hold of the boy.  

“Huh?” Sora wondered from within his hold, if the other boy thought he might disappear.

“Riku, what are you doing?”

“You know, Sora, I never wanted to share the paopu fruit with Kairi.” Sora was taken aback. It had been Riku who told him about the paopu fruit to begin with. But now that he thought about it, hadn’t Riku only explained after he had hounded him about what it was? Riku never had seemed that interested in Kairi had he? Hadn’t he always come to hang with Sora, and only saw Kairi because she was already there?

Too afraid to put the pieces together himself, he simply asked, “what?”

“I wanted to share it with you. I just said that so that you wouldn’t know.”

Riku liked him? In that way? Again, Sora was taken aback. He had never once thought that Riku might like him in that way, but now that he thought about it signs had been there.

Riku had been jealous of Kairi upon her arrival. He hadn’t wanted to let her play with them, saying that she was suspicious or lame because she was a girl. In time they had become friends, but he never seemed as close with her. It was as if there was a crevice dividing them. Could he have been that crevice? No, he couldn’t have been, right? But they had been arguing about him recently, hadn’t they?

“You don’t mean that you-“

“Sora, I love you.” And there it was. It fell on his shoulders like a ton of bricks. After this moment there would be no turning back. Whatever decision he made now would change their relationship forever.

Did he love Riku? The thought felt strange. He had always just assumed that he liked girls, that he liked Kairi. Kairi was fun, energetic, helpful, and loyal. But wasn’t Riku also those things?

He focused on the feel of those arms around him. They were warm and reassuring. Both pleading for a reply and secure with confidence. Somehow this just felt right.

These were Riku’s arms. Riku, who had hidden his face out of fear of being hated. Riku, who had faced the darkness just for the sake of saving him. Riku who he’d known his entire life.

Thoughts of Kairi vanished.

“I think I might too,” he answered lamely. As much as he hoped this was love, he couldn’t bring himself to give this hope, only to realize it was a lie later. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to matter to Riku.

Riku buried his face within his hair. Sora could feel each deep breath he inhaled. “I’m so glad.”

They stayed like that for a while, each taking solace from the other’s arms. But then the feel of Riku’s arms shifted. They tightened before spinning Sora. He stared into his eyes boringly before leaning down taking his lips. Sora flinched in surprise, but soon gave in to the feel of soft lips. The kiss was gentle, leaving him feeling as if he were on a bed of clouds. They broke apart, and Riku’s expression was difficult to discern. It was as if he were about to do something unpleasant.

“Sora.” He took a deep breath. “I know this might be difficult for you, but could we have sex?”

“What!” Sora was flabbergasted. Didn’t he just confess a second ago? He knew that teenagers were supposed to have high libido, but this was crazy. “Um, Riku-“

“I’m sorry, Sora, but it’s now or never.”

“But…” It wasn’t that he particularly didn’t want to, but he needed time to think. What if he was just caught up in the moment? Then they would both be hurt.  But Riku wasn’t going to give him that time. Before he knew it his shirt had been removed and they were in his bedroom.

This was getting dangerous. Riku lifted his own shirt giving him a gorgeous view. He’d seen Riku’s chest hundreds of time, but he’d never paid much attention. He had fine muscles sculpting arms that looked out of place for a 16 year old. The urge to touch them overcame him and he felt along their bulges.

Riku took this as a sign of encouragement and took his mouth again. This time it was rougher, his tongue pushing forcefully against him. A moan escaped his throat. He immediately broke away, hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Riku soothed, rubbing his arms gently. Sora dropped his hands looking up at him pitifully. “Just relax.” Riku laid him down gently kissing along his jaw line. Saliva trailed his chin, neck and then stomach. Riku moved further and further, until he reached the rim of his pants.

He removed the clothing with ease exposing the younger’s cock. Yet again Sora was overcome with embarrassment. He tried to reach down to cover himself up, but Riku took his hands in one of his own forcing them away. He called out for him to stop as he watched the elder boy’s head descend.  

Sora shivered as Riku engulfed him full-on. His head bobbed pushing into the base with his tongue the entire way. From within his haze it took Sora’s brain a while to process the sound of his bedroom window opening.  

“What are you doing here? We agreed I got to go first,” Riku complained, releasing him with a pop.

“Yeah, well I decided I didn’t like the idea of you getting him all to yourself. Who knows what brainwashing you would do? Nope. We are doing it together. That’s the only way to make it fair.”

“Wow, Kairi. I never thought you were bold enough to suggest a threesome.”

She placed her hands on her hips in defiance. “Oh, lay off it. Like it’s a big deal anyway. I’ve known you both forever.”

“Well, then come join us.” Riku waggled his eyes suggestively while sweeping the area around him with his arm.

“Don’t mind if I do,” she huffed.

“Uh, guys, what is going on? What are you talking about?”

Kairi continued where Riku had left off, cupping his tip with her mouth as she ran her tongue up and down the shaft.

Struggling to think coherently, he half-moaned, “I don’t… understand. Why… are you two doing… this?”

“We sort of made a bet,” the girl confessed releasing him with a semi-pout.

“A bet?”

“Don’t get angry. We just wanted you to be sure of your answer.”

Realizing the seriousness of the situation he felt an immense pressure fall upon him. This was the point of no return. “But I don’t want to choose.” It came out as a desperate cry while tears welled in his eyes. Kairi took his head and nuzzled it against her neck reassuringly.

“I know, Sora. I know.” The rivals looked on with sadness. No matter what happened now someone would be hurt. They all knew it.

“Calm down, Sora. No matter what we’ll always be together okay?” Sora looked up with a bit of renewed hope. Though he knew that it was impossible to continue the same relationship they had shared now, it was at least some comfort to know that at least Riku wouldn’t abandon him.

“I’m sorry, Sora. I know that this was selfish of us, but I had to know how you really feel. Do you know how I felt when you left me for Riku? I know that you had to, but I was still abandoned.”

Sora kissed her gently, putting as much love into as he could. She lied down beneath him in understanding. It was clear to her that he truly didn’t want to give either of them up.

Riku seemed to understand as well, because he draped himself over his back, creating a threeway embrace. He placed soft kisses to his shoulder blades before inserting a lubed finger slowly. Sora’s face contorted and he shook against Kairi. She brushed along his face trying to ease its tension as Riku worked. When Riku pushed in, she kissed his brow. As they rocked together Sora’s face came within an inch of her’s causing his breath to tickle her, and his cock to brush against her skirt. She pushed the fabric up allowing her bush to be stimulated fully.

While feeling a building pleasure with each movement, she let her gaze shifted from Sora, who was trying so hard to renounce the obvious displeasure he was in, to that of Riku, who’s expression took her breath away. It was so loving, as if he were dying from happiness. She couldn’t help the longing that overcame her to touch that face. Sweat was beginning to drip from his frame, and she reveled in the hotness of the scene.

After a few minutes Sora arched in apparent bliss. Riku must have finally found the right spot. His jerk pushed roughly against Kairi’s clit, sending a jolt through her. Taking notice of the reaction, Riku set upon reaching the spot again and again. Together they all found a pleasant rhythm.

Unable to stay so still any longer, Kairi felt along the arms holding Sora up. The muscles twitched ever so often from effort and the pleasure coursing through him. Feeling the buildup in her stomach begging for release, she decided to push things forward. Boldly, she took ahold of Sora’s penis and gave it a few strokes. Sora came shooting white along her midsection. The sensation sent her over the edge in turn soiling her still present undergarments. He fell upon her exhausted, and she hugged him to her content.

“Let him rest a while,” Riku ordered. She only just realized that she had no idea whether Riku had come or not.

“I know.” She pushed Sora over so that they were lying side by side. “Do we really have to make him choose?” Her eyes flitted down to Riku’s still present erection. She found it funny that he was the one still not satisfied.

But he seemed to take no notice of his prolonged state. His response was calm and collected. “If we don’t we’ll all be hurt.”

“Would this be so horrible?”

“Huh?”

“This. You know, the three of us.”

“You would be okay sharing him?” She looked down at the circles she was doodling upon Sora’s chest.

“Didn’t you used to like me, Riku?”

“No. That was just a cover for liking Sora. To be honest, at first I hated you for taking him away from me.”

“Not mincing words, huh? Well, I did. I always liked you. It was just that I liked Sora more. He was so kind about everything he did. But you took care of us too. You were strong for us and protected us. And I gotta admit you really filled out.”

Crawling away from the sleeping Sora, she kissed him, and he rubbed her arms gently in response.

“Can’t you at least try for Sora?” she all but pleaded.

“Okay.”

“Hey, Sor, wake up.” Riku broke away shaking Sora gently. The boy rubbed his eyes for a moment before coming back to the present. His face showed a sign of realization as he remembered what had just happened.

“You can relax now. You don’t have to choose anymore.”

“But-“

“Shush-“ Kairi placed a finger to her lips as she peeked Riku. Sora’s face noticeably relaxed and he threw his arms around them in a hug. The three embraced lovingly before two of them felt the pulse of Riku’s still existent erection.

“We might have our hands full with this one,” Kairi joked.

“I’m sure you’re manage somehow,” Riku smirked at them. Taking Kairi in as if for the first time, he winked at her before gesturing at himself.

“Fine,” she humphed, only half serious as she set upon helping him with his “problem.”


End file.
